The Chosen One
by Lady Andith
Summary: This is set in1910, Lord Edward Crawley is still alive, one of the head Watcher's of the Watcher's Council and he finds out some rather distressing news about his middle granddaughter, this is not a crossover as it doe's not feature anyone from Buffy, i have just stolen something's from Buffy, but have changed a lot, so that some of the events from the show can be kept in. TTFN xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note's: This story is set in 1910 it is an AU, Lord Edward Crawley is alive and one of the head Watcher's in The Watcher's Council; This story will be told through Letters, Diary entry's, thoughts, feeling and anything else that might come to mind, it will also mention all of the Downton characters; i hope you enjoy and please read and review. Thank you for your time and please forgive any spelling, punctuation and general kack handedness, I do not own any of them except Lord Edward Crawley, TTFN. XXX**

**Chapter 1**

"No!, Please you must be wrong it can't be her, it just can't; there must be a mistake, you must have gotten it wrong, Oh God!, Please tell me it's not true, tell me your lying..." The elderly man said as he sat in a rather ornate wooded straight backed chair in the middle of a shadowy room that was only lit by a few candlesand surrounded by several shrouded figures; "I don't want this life for her, she will not know love or marry or have children and she will die before her time, i'm one of you leaders for Christ sake," he spat out the last few words with destine.

One of the taller of the shrouded figures spoke in an eerie almost soft whisper "It is no lie Edward, she is the chosen one she will become the next vampire slayer and there is nothing you can do to stop it, all you can do is tell her her destiny and prepare her for it; we have decided that you are the best candidate to be her Watcher, as you are her grandfather and you are in a better position than most to guide her in the right direction and you have the most experience" Edward pressed his palms onto his forehead as the tears that where threatening finally fell on to his shirt front, then all of a sudden he asked through a strangled moan "What happens if i die, as you know i am not a young man, i could walk out of this very room and drop dead, who will be my replacement and look after her?"

The same taller figure stepped even closer and placed a gloved hand on to the elderly Lord Grantham's shoulder and said "Edward, you know we can not tell you who he is; that we operate in the shadows and that i could not tell you even if i wanted too, it is for the safety of our family's and friends, plus, you of all people should know that we do not find out until the previous Watcher has failed in his duty's or worse died." Lord Grantham straightened up and took the white silk handkerchief from his top pocket and wiped away his tears, he cleared his throat and spoke in authoritative tone "I wish an audience with the Coven a specially with Ariadne the Seer, i need to know that my Granddaughter will be alright?"

Lord Grantham could see that they where about to protest "It is not a request it is an order, i have given my life to three important legacies, firstly my estate, secondly my work for the Watcher's council and thirdly but most importantly my family, if i am to sacrifice my favorite granddaughter to our cause then i think i am owed this favor."

The shrouded figures congregated to a corner of the room to discuss his request, they returned to the seated elderly gentleman and bowed to him, a smaller figure stepped forward this time and said in a echoed voice "Your request has been granted, it will be at seven o'clock in the evening tomorrow but for it to be accurate you require three things for Ariadne to see in to the future, Firstly a lock of your Granddaughter's hair, secondly a piece of paper with her name written by her and thirdly something she wears on a regular basis, do you understand?" all Lord Grantham could do was nod.

~ § ~

Edward walked in to his library later on that evening and slammed the door behind him, slumped into his chair by the hearth, he ended up resting his elbows on his knees and then placing his chin on his knuckles and just stared into the fire, it had felt like just a few moments were in fact it had been half an hour had passed before he was brought out of his sad thoughts by a gentle knock on the door and it being opened by his fifteen year old middle granddaughter Edith, she popped her head through the door and looked around the room and then saw her Grandfather sitting by the fire, she walked over towards him, knelt at his feet and rested her chin on one of his knee and stared up at him with a worried expression and then asked him "Grandpapa are you alright, Granny was concerned when she heard you come home so she sent me to see if your alright?, you do look rather pale and have you been crying?"

He leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on top of her head, he then straightened up and said "I'm fine Kitten, it's just that i've heard some rather distressing news today" Edith raised her head off of his knee and looked at him "Why won't you tell me; it might ease your mind, Grandpapa?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow Kitten, i promise, i just have somethings to find out tomorrow." and Edith knew that was an end to the conversation "Oh Edith, i see your bracelet clasp has come undone again, give it here and i will get it fixed tomorrow when i'm out." he popped the bracelet into his waistcoat pocket, he then stood up and she followed and straightened her dress, they walked out of the library arm in arm.

~ § ~

**A Day Later**

Edward sat in the quite Watcher's reading room waiting for his audience with the Coven to begin; the night before he obviously couldn't get to sleep and all day he could not shake the constant thought of the meeting and the questions he wanted to ask, then all of a sudden a footman came up to him and said in a whisper "M'lord, they are ready for you, if you'd be so kind as to follow me, i was asked to see if you managed to get the items for the ritual?"

"Yes, i have, i've got all three items, should i give them to you or should i keep a hold on to them?"

"I'll take them from you M'lord and give them to the lady's for them to have a quick look over; i'll come back and get you in just a moment if you don't mind waiting here." the footman opened a large oak door and disappeared behind it; Edward started to pace the hallway, then before he knew it the footman had returned and opened the door to him and said "M'lord they are waiting for you, please go through the double doors at the end of this hallway and sit in the chair" the elderly gentleman stepped over the threshold and the footman was gone into thin air;

So he quickly walked to the double oak doors and stepped through and what her saw was incredible, the room was empty and all white, pure white with no windows and it was quite a contrast to the room he had been in the previous night, he sat in the chair that was in the middle of the room, he took another look around the room, in the blink of an eye a table appeared, then he blinked again and a small cauldron appeared and then when he blinked again three identical beautiful woman all in white dresses with jet black hair, bright emerald green eyes and soft features stood before him, although they where actually floating in midair with their hands clasped together in front of their chests as though they where praying, they all bowed their heads and then stared at the man seated in front of them, they all said in unison "M'lord, you wished to talk with us three, what are these questions you need to know the answer too?" he cleared his throat and started to ask his questions "I asked to speak with Ariadne the Seer, i mean no disrespect to your sisters but i need to know what will happen in Granddaughter's future, if she will live past twenty, if she will fall in love, if she will marry and have children; Oh and who will be my successor, when i die?"

Two of the sisters bowed to their sister and disappeared, Ariadne swiped her hand across the top of the table and the three items appeared, then she made each item levitate and placed them into the cauldron, then smoke emerged out of it and over the table, she breathed in the vapors, all of a sudden her green eyes turned white and she spoke in a heavenly voice "Your Granddaughter will live passed twenty, she will fall in love and be loved, her and her husband will go into legend and she will have Children, your successor will be a good man and he will guide her through the up's and down's of her life, i can not give you a name but i will give you two clues one you have meet him before in his youth and second he has a mole behind his left ear."

Edward blinked and she was gone, the room had turned cold and gray, he quickly left the room and the same footman that had lead the way before, had handed him the three items and his over coat, he left the building in a flurry.

**Please read and review. TTFN xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, unfortunately real life got in the way. If you have ever watched Buffy I have changed some things and if you haven't just enjoy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. TTFN xxx**

**Chapter 2**

_10 June 1910_

_It has felt like an age since we've been in London as Grandpapa doesn't like it when we're here. He keeps on referring to it as the den of ill-repute, but I always like it here. There are always things to do, people to see and places to go, such as today: our Governess took Sybil and myself to the British Natural History Museum. It was fascinating to see how some species have adapted to the environment they have found themselves in. Sybil and I were also treated to a picnic in Hyde Park; it was a great day altogether._

_Later on in the evening Papa, Mama and Mary all left to go to a ball as it is Mary's first season. I'm quite jealous of Mary as Mama and Papa are paying a lot of attention to her, just because it's her first season! They're hoping she will make a good match, but I think Papa would really like her to marry Cousin Patrick as it would tie up a lot of loose ends, but I know that Mary doesn't love him, but I do. It breaks my heart to think that Patrick loves her. If only he would look at me the same way he looks at her, but that's never going to happen._

_When my Grandparents arrived the same evening they seemed to be happy, that was until Grandpapa got a letter from his club. He handed it to Granny and she read it. Even she looked worried which I don't have to tell myself is a very rare occurrence; the only thing she did say to him when he was leaving, which was odd, was _"I don't understand Edward, what do they want ?"_ All he did after he readjusted his coat, was to put his hand in hers and kissed it and whispered something in her ear and before I knew it he was gone._

_We were sitting in the drawing room, waiting for dinner to be announced, when he came back that evening, all we could hear was him slamming the door to the library. I was about to get up and go to him when Granny asked me where I was going and told her I was going to check to see if Grandpapa was alright and all she said was _"Just leave him my dear, he will be like a bear with a sore head. I would say give him half an hour, then you can go and see him." _I couldn't mistake her worry._

_So I did what I was told and just sat and read my favourite book, (Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility). Granny said after about half an hour it would be alright to go and see if Grandpapa was coming through for dinner. She still looked worried, so I left the drawing room and headed straight for the library. I knocked on the door, but there was no reply, so I opened the door and popped my head in. Grandpapa was sitting in his usual chair. I walked towards him and knelt at his feet and rested my chin on his knee and looked up at him. He looked worried, pale and I think he had been crying and so I asked if he was alright. He kissed me on top of my head and told me he was fine and he had heard some rather distressing news today. So I asked him to tell me, but he said he would tell me tomorrow and he promised he had to find something out tomorrow before he could tell me and I knew that was the end of the conversation._

_Later on, after Sybil and I were ushered off to bed, I couldn't get to sleep, as I was still worried about Grandpapa. So I got up to retrieve my book from the drawing room, but I could hear Granny and Grandpapa's raised voices coming from the room as the door was left ajar. I did not know what they were on about but Granny was crying and said _"Edward how can this be? You told me that, when I was pregnant with Rosamund that all this would stop. I can't take the worry and now you're telling me..." _I got startled out of my eavesdropping when Sybil_ _tapped me on the shoulder and asked me if Granny and Grandpapa were quarrelling and what about. I lied to her and said that they were not quarrelling and it had nothing to do with us, even if they were. I turned both of us around and headed for the staircase. I took Sybil back to my bedroom and we got into bed and we both talked about what happened that day and then we fell asleep._

**_Meanwhile back in Yorkshire that night_**

Sir Anthony and Lady Maud Strallan had just walked into their library. Anthony helped his very heavily pregnant wife sit on the chaise longue and kissed her on the nose before he took the chair next to it and started to read his book. Maud had started to read the letters that came in the second post that afternoon. She had read through the third letter and squealed with excitement, which caught Anthony's attention, and he asked "Good news, darling?" She lifted her head from the letter with a wide smile on her face and said to her husband "Oh, Anthony, my cousin Oscar Higgins, you know the one that is a poet and very quiet, has asked if it is alright to come and visit. Oh, please say it's alright? I haven't seen him in so long. If it's alright with you, I'll write to him now and tell him to come at the end of the week. He can stay over for a couple of nights as it is quite a long trip from London."

All Anthony could do was laugh at his adorable and perfect little wife, (she was about 5ft 3in and with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes and soft beautiful features). He put his book on the table next to his chair and joined her on the chaise, putting one arm around her shoulders and the other resting on her swollen belly.

"If you wish it, darling, then so be it; I can't wait to see him again so what does he say in his letter?"

~ § ~

So at the end of the week, Maud's cousin Oscar arrived late in the evening. They had expected him at around five o'clock, but when he did arrive it was closer to nine o'clock. Anthony was not best pleased and thought it was rather inconsiderate that he did not send a telegram to inform them that he would late, so that Maud would not worry. He gave her some lame excuse that he had just missed his train, as he had some business with his publisher, but Anthony did not want to start an argument at the beginning of Oscar's visit.

When Anthony and Maud saw Oscar Higgins again he looked totally different from the healthy young man they remembered. He used to have such a healthy colour about him with his slightly tanned skin, light rosy cheeks and warm dark eyes, but now he looked so gaunt, his skin had taken on a waxy appearance and was as pale as milk, no as pale as chalk, he looked like he had been ill for some time and his eyes had lost their warmth. Anthony was reminded of a shark's eyes.

After dinner they had all retreated to the drawing room and talked a bit. Maud had decided it was late and went off to bed. Oscar also went off to bed saying it had been a long train journey, so Anthony had wished them both a good night. He said to Maud that he had some estate accounts to go over but he wouldn't be long. About half an hour later there was a blood curdling scream from upstairs. Before Anthony had a chance to think he immediately bolted upstairs thinking that Maud had suffered another miscarriage. When he got to their bedroom door he was met by his butler and valet and when he tried the door, he found it was locked which was odd as she never locked their bedroom door. He knocked on it and heard nothing so he knocked again and heard another scream and that's when his butler, valet and he started to shoulder in the door. When that didn't work they kicked in the door and when it swung open the sheer horror that met their eyes was horrific. Oscar was kneeling over Maud and she was covered in her own blood as Oscar had buried his teeth in her neck. What Anthony had not noticed was that his butler, Wainwright, had run to his own bedroom and retrieved the holy cross that hung above his bed and had run back to his Master and Mistress's bedroom in order to get rid of the pure evil that had descended on this house. When Wainwright returned to the room he was shocked to find Anthony's valet, Jenkins, lying dead on the floor with a broken neck and his Master and the creature fighting and struggling with each other. Oscar had been about to sink his teeth into Anthony's neck when Wainwright had pressed his cross onto Oscar's face, which made Oscar jump through the bedroom window, sending wood and glass from the frame everywhere.

Anthony had fallen to the floor when Oscar had jumped through the window. He managed to pull himself up onto the bed and cradled his dying wife, her neck covered in blood. She reached for her husband's face. He started crying and kissed her on the lips and forehead and whispered that she was going to be alright and that she was going to pull through. Meanwhile Wainwright had run off to get the chauffeur to drive to Dr. Clarkson's to get him. Maud turned to Anthony and said

"You're a terrible liar. Now before I go, I have something to say: you have been the most loving and wonderful husband. I love you so much, I will love you forever. Don't blame yourself and I pray that you find someone in the future and don't go and do something stupid like seeking revenge because I don't want you to go and get yourself killed. Now promise me, please promise, you won't do something silly, I need to know."

Through his tears he said "I can't promise, my love. I love you so much it hurts, I can't bear to live without you. Please don't make me promise." Before he could finish his sentence she had slipped away and that's when he let out a gradual scream of anguish and anger.

**I would like to thank Baron Munchausen for Bata Reading. Thank you again. TTFN xxx**


End file.
